JUNTOS POR PRIMERA VEZ
by bunybriss
Summary: spoilers de GOT 7x07...Después de conocer a la reina cersei, y acordar luchar juntos contra los caminantes blancos, Daenerys se dirige hacia winterfell para planificar la defensa del norte, en el trayecto descubrirá sus sentimientos hacia cierto norteño y los secretos del pasado que los une


EL LOBO Y EL DRAGON

El barco se mecía al compás de las olas, el viento era constante lo que ayudaba al ritmo en que avanzaban. El telar de la vela se hinchaba hambriento por cada corriente de aire, a lo lejos la figura de la madre de dragones, contemplaba la bruma marina que rodeaba el barco, últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo observando el mar. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que se turnaban por esconder el sol, pero la reina no estaba pendiente del clima del día. Se sentía algo aburrida, todavía quedaban un par de semanas para llegar a su destino, y lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la escena de su hijo atravesado por esa lanza de hielo, como se desangraba mientras caía, y el rugido desgarrador de sus hermanos llamando por él, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando una silueta de cabellos negros se situaba junto a ella.

El rey del norte no quiso anunciarse, la reina estaba tan concentrada que no quiso interrumpirla, prefirió acercarse en silencio y contemplarla, era tan hermosa sus lindos cabellos plateados, esos ojos violetas que te atrapan, solo que esta vez su mirada se notaba triste, no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que se atrevió a tomar su mano, ella se sorprendió ante el acto y se alejó un poco, la reina dirigió su mirada hacia él y sus ojos dejaron escapar una lágrima, ella no se pudo contener más y se lanzó a sus brazos, se desahogó unos momentos cuando levanto su mirada hacia él rey, le agradeció por ese abrazo en verdad lo necesitaba, antes de separarse de él, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, en ese momento algo se movió dentro de ellos, ella se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, así que se retiró apresuradamente mientras su corazón latía desesperado y sus mejillas ardían.

Él no supo qué hacer, ese simple gesto lo dejo sin habla, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que quería más, quería estar cerca de ella, desde aquel día que tomo su mano no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era tan hermosa, tan valiente, después de todo ella arriesgó su vida al adentrarse más allá del muro para salvarlos, aunque no tenia por que hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella, le parecía algo tonto ya que bajo la amenaza en la que se encontraban no debía pensar en esas cosas, no había tiempo para eso se decía a si mismo cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Unas horas más tarde ya entrada la noche el rey del norte se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos del barco, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba a unos pasos del camarote de la reina, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, suspiro decidido era ahora o nunca tenía que confesarle lo que sentía antes de que llegaran a su destino. Tardo más de la cuenta en subir su mano empuñada y dar los golpes en la fina madera, cuando la puerta se abrió supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó la reina al verlo entrar a su camarote

—No podía dormir y necesitaba hablar con usted mi reina— respondió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de el, se sentía nervioso, temía que la reina en cualquier momento llamara a sus guardias.

—Debe ser algo muy importante que no pudo esperar hasta mañana— ella también se sentía nerviosa, justo estaba pensando en el cuándo toco a su puerta.

—Sí, no puedo esperar más— dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

—Bien dime que es lo que quieres— contesto demandante la reina.

—A ti— se detuvo frente a ella la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sin decir más la beso.

Ella no alcanzó a responder, el beso sus labios devorándolos ansioso, ella no se quedó atrás, lo beso con pasión, sin tapujos. Con ese beso ella lo aceptaba, le demostraba lo mucho que lo deseaba. El la apretó más contra su cuerpo, sintió como sus blandos atributos se aplastaban con sus duros pectorales, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos en un gesto posesivo y demandante.

—Yo también te quiero a ti— susurró ella en su cuello y lo volvió a besar—quiero estar contigo— y el no necesito más palabras.

Sin dejar de besarse llegaron hasta gran cama llena de distintos tipos de pieles, no las necesitarían ya que el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era suficiente. Poco a poco el rey la fue dejando debajo de su cuerpo, acomodándola boca arriba para él. Dejó sus labios para probar su cuello y su piel con besos y lamidas apasionadas que sacaban suspiros de la reina. Se sentó sobre la gran cama sin dejar de contemplarla, mientras se deshacía de sus ropas, ella quitaba la ropa de él, mientras el no perdía el tiempo y bajaba lentamente su vestido, cuando la última prenda fue retirada. El rey del norte se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo haciendo presión en sus caderas, para ambos fue un alivio sentir sus intimidades acariciarse.

Sus bocas se movieron ansiosas, con hambre y con un deseo que nubló sus sentidos. Las manos de Jon se arrastraban por su piel, Daenerys sentía sus ásperas palmas rodear cada curva de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era gemir bajo su boca. Meció sus caderas en un movimiento sugerente que excitó más al hombre sobre ella. Jon gruño entre besos al sentir la calidez de su núcleo femenino rodear su hombría lista. Bajo con sus besos a su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos y no tardó en probarlos. Su lengua húmeda lamió la curva de cada monte, se concentró en su cima. Su lengua rodeó la aureola de su seno izquierdo, cuando su pequeño botón se elevó, lo reclamo por completo chupo y sorbió su pezón, sin soltarlo comenzó a moverse sobre ella, restregando su erección y siguiéndole el juego a las caderas femeninas que se mecían ansiosas bajo el. Mientras se comía uno de sus senos, al otro lo atendía con su mano. Ella gimió fuerte cuando el comenzó a succionar su pecho, y jadeo ansiosa cuando sintió una de sus manos bajar hasta su feminidad colándose entre ambos cuerpos—ooh… Jon— gimió ella cuando sintió su dedo rozar su carne más sensible. Él se alegró al escuchar su nombre y al notarla mojada y lista para él. La beso al mismo tiempo que introducía su dedo medio en su interior, haciéndola soltar más gemidos. Ella abrió más sus piernas, y el no desaprovecho la oportunidad, movió su dedo de arriba abajo haciéndola gemir entre ayudó a su tarea moviendo las caderas en un vaivén que lo hizo desesperar, que lo obligó a terminar con eso, para que fuera su erección la que disfrutara de esos movimientos y no su dedo.

Jon ya no pudo contenerse más. Sacó su dedo dejándola a medio camino del placer. Volvió a besarla, sus bocas se entendieron y sus lenguas se fundieron en una. El recorrió sus pechos, su vientre plano, sus muslos y piernas. Sus manos demandaban cada centímetro de su piel. Se apoderó de sus muslos y los acaricio lentamente. Aunque no lo parecía estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso, hace tanto que no estaba con una mujer, de hecho solo había estado con una en toda su vida, y fue hace tanto tiempo, que tenía miedo de no poder ser lo suficiente bueno para ella. Se sentía primerizo y eso le molestaba, pero se le escapaba de las manos lo que ella le provocaba.

Se alejó un poco para comprobar que la humedad y ansiedad de antes seguían allí para recibirlo. Se alegró al encontrarse una respuesta afirmativa de su cuerpo femenino. Trago saliva nervioso, y se concentró en observar su rostro, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que la delatara de no querer seguir pero no encontró nada. Mientras la miraba, su mano derecha tomo su erección, y la guio su entrada, dejo reposar su cabeza hinchada en la entrada humedecida. Daenerys pareció notar su duda, por lo que ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso lentamente moviendo sus labios con calma en un juego gentil y amoroso para ambos, intentando que con ese beso se fueran sus nervios y miedos y así fue. La beso otra vez desesperado y excitado entrando completamente en ella, ella dio un respingo y soltó un gemido agudo y femenino, sus bocas se comían hambrientas, el comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas, donde no salía del todo de su interior y entraba con suavidad. Sintió las piernas de ella abrazar su cintura, asegurándose de que su cuerpo no se alejara, no se sabía dónde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro. Estaban unidos y esa unión bastaba para reflejar que eran uno. No solo de cuerpo, también de alma. No necesitaron palabras para expresarlo, sus miradas y sus cuerpos fueron claros, estaban juntos, se pertenecían, se amaban.

Daenerys gemía en su boca ante cada movimiento de Jon, el gruñía excitado conteniéndose, tratando de no perder la calma, ella movió sus caderas tratando de imitar los movimientos del rey. Sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, sus cuerpos se movían en una danza constante. El acelero el ritmo, haciéndola jadear de placer y dolor. Hundió su miembro cada vez más profundo, como si quisiera alcanzar algo más de ella. Sentía las uñas de la mujer rasgar su espalda y oía sus gemidos constantes. Quería más, más jadeos y más descontrol. La quería llevar a la cima del placer y no se contuvo más. Agarro su trasero con ambas manos, haciendo que la unión fuera más íntima, donde no había espacio que los separara. Comenzó a entrar con más intensidad, más fuerza y más desenfreno. Ella cerró sus ojos y se entregó sin protestas. No podía seguir el ritmo, solo recibir las estocadas profundas que le propiciaba el rey del norte. Tocó las puertas del placer y gimió alto, el dejo sus labios para oírla con atención. Pauso sus estocadas para perdurar el placer de su mujer, porque desde este momento el la consideraba eso su reina, su mujer. La sintió respirar agitada, y volvió al ataque, la beso y se movió sobre ella para sentir su placer aproximarse, soltó un gruñido al sentir su semilla desparramarse en el interior de su mujer.

—Eres mío Jon Snow— susurro al oído del hombre que respiraba agitado sobre ella.

—Y tu eres mía Daenerys Targaryen— susurro al tiempo que se recostaba, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia su duro pecho. Ambos sonrieron dejándose vencer por el cansancio.


End file.
